


Day 4 - Music

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Nathmarc November, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: It's the annual school dance and Nathaniel and Marc's song comes on.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Day 4 - Music

It was Collège Françoise Dupont’s annual school dance and everyone was attending. Almost everyone was there, crowding the gym. Marc and Nathaniel were back by the wall, talking to themselves. Ivan and Mylène had arrived earlier, the boys hugging each other in greeting like normal. Juleka and Rose had dropped by for a bit before going off to dance with Marinette, Luka, Kagami, and Adrien. They could see Alix and Kim having a dance off as Max stood by, judging alongside Markov. Alya was dancing near the DJ booth, filming Nino as he worked. Chloe, Sabrina and Lila weren’t there, stating that they had other plans that evening, which had caused a wave of relief to flood Miss Bustier’s class.

The song that had been playing ended and Nino put on another song, one that Nathaniel instantly recognized.

“Hey, this is our song.” Nathaniel pointed out, causing Marc to pause and listen.

“You’re right.” Marc smiled before pushing himself off the wall. “You wanna dance?” He held out his hand, causing Nathaniel to blush before taking it.

Marc pulled Nathaniel close, letting his empty hand rest on the redhead’s hip. Nathaniel blushed harder, placing his unoccupied hand on Marc’s shoulder.

“Sorry if I step on your toes.” Nathaniel apologized in advance.

Marc flashed him a smile. “Don’t worry, I won’t feel a thing. Combat boots are pretty sturdy.”

Nathaniel smiled back and Marc led them in a simple two-step, letting their song take them to their own little world.

It was over too quickly for their taste, the two lingering for a bit before finally letting go of the other.

“Hey Marc.”

“Yeah?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
